


Trinket

by fialka



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fialka/pseuds/fialka
Summary: Scully in 155 words. With a bit of Mulder, too.





	Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Trinket

TITLE: Trinket  
AUTHOR: Fialka <>  
ARCHIVE: auto-archives ok, others please ask.  
DISCLAIMER: Hmm. Do Mulder and Scully still belong to You-Know-Who?  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Scully in 155 words. With a bit of Mulder, too.  
For Scullyfic, who made me do it.

* * *

TRINKET  
by Fialka

He was a crazy man, thin of neck and wild of eye. She put her hair up, wore white lace. It wasn't for him, but it was.

He never saw her in lace. Never saw till she was lost. Among the stars, in a boat on a lake. She thinks she dreamt. She knows she was cold.

A giant with stubbed-off fingers, smelling of graveside flowers.

A howl at the moon, a trinket for truth. One drop, two, life ticks and is lost. He was wired, she was fresh. They are tired now, surrounded by white.

She sees at last but he will not look. It ends in ice, not fire, her mystery inside.

In the absence of light, they nearly forget. Choice is an illusion. A single word, dared.

He takes the stars, puts the crazy man to rest. She breathes, fine, her ear against his heart. No lace, no white. This is enough.

* * *

Merry Christmakwanzikkahyule. Fi

* * *


End file.
